


Kisu shite mo ii? - It Means Nothing

by Korraly



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Angst, Business, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fame, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological Trauma, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korraly/pseuds/Korraly
Summary: She arrived in the middle of the school year and turned everything upside down. A notorious flirt. Foreigner. Blonde and blue eyed menace.It didn't stop the admiring looks nor her small fan club from forming with both male and female students. It began to alarm the Host Club as their numbers began to plummet and profits were decreasing.They needed to do something. Except she was a step ahead of them.---"It's really simple. Participate in the school play to help out my friend and I'll stop disrupting business," she informed with a smirk."We can be friends then! No need to force us," he replied."Are you stupid? This is a trade," she snapped."No, we are now friends and everything will work out!" He exclaimed and hugged her.She turned them around and pulled him closer by the tie. "Then you'll have to accept my kiss. Don't worry, it means nothing."
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Male Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s), Suoh Tamaki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Kisu shite mo ii? - It Means Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note  
> Hey! This began as a role play between me and the awesome Dragonlady1919 on Amino. However some events and details are going to be added or removed as I'm writing it out as a story with a bigger focus on my character Tamiko.
> 
> She is paired up with Tamaki while Dragonlady1919 was paired with Kyoya. Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or complaints.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this hectic journey of love and self discovery.

Tamiko clenched her jaw as she approached the gates of Ouran Academy. The entire academy was over the top and ridiculous, filled to the brim with spoiled and arrogant young boys and girls. They were all beneath her.

The Ueda Conglomerate was one of the most secretive and powerful organizations in all of Asia and they had their sights set of Ouran Academy. Tamiko was sent her to support her uncle while he battled with the school board for more power. She detested being a pawn in her family's power plays especially considering how they had failed in the past.

She shook her head free from her thoughts and pushed her way through the gates as other students walked around oblivious to the new predator in their picture perfect tank. "Report to the Principal's office..." she repeated her orders and briskly headed towards the location.

Tamiko blew out a breath when she spotted a small group of girls gathered around a door as they let out exclamations and fawned over something. She raised her eyebrows and felt a smile find its way on her face. She gently cleared her throat and approached them with a smile.

"What are you lovelies looking at?" She inquired in a gently voice she tinged with a German accent.

The girls let out an exclamation and turned to look up at her as they ceased their squealing.

"It's the Host Club! They're trying on different costumes," one of the girls explained with star struck eyes.

Tamiko raised an eyebrow and put a worried expression on her face. "Lovely flowers such as yourself shouldn't concern yourself with them," she cooed and suddenly took one of the girl's cheek in her hand. "You're such innocent little flowers that shouldn't be exposed to thé vulgarities of false flirting," she expressed.

All of the girl's friends looked stunned as they watched Tamiko weave her spell over her. The girl was an uncomfortable blush on her face as Tamiko kept her body close to the female's.

"I-It's all just a bunch a fun," she tried to explain.

Tamiko put a distressed expression on her face and gripped the girl's hand with urgency. "You'll promise me something! If you fall in love you'll cease coming here," she requested with furrowed brows.

The girl nodded aggressively, wishing for Tamiko to back away.

Tamiko had a private smirk on her face as she moved away from the girl, but pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Such a lovely flower. I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

She made her escape then and had a wicked smile across her face as she sauntered down the hall. She felt invigorated after playing with those young ladies. They were so sheltered and were quick to blush at the merest sign of attention. She already had a plan in mind. Help my uncle. Screw (not literally) the teachers and their boring lectures. Develop a réputation as a horrid flirt whom no one wants to bother with.

The plan made her smile. It kept people away from her and she could still enjoy the attentions of those too stupid to avoid a rose's thorns.

She walked into the principal's office with purpose and sat across from him. "Mr. Hanamura. My name is Tamiko Ueda and I believe you've received my sobo's letter."

Mr Hanamura's face darkened as he listened to the teenager's words. She...no the Ueda Clan had him pinned. If that photo was sent to his wife it would spell the end of everything he valued, his job, reputation. "Yes," he bit out with a defeated look in his eyes.

The blonde had a cold smile on her face as she crossed her legs and leaned forwards. "I'm here as a favor and to watch you. I'll turn in my work and will attend classes at my leisure. Otherwise, I don't want to be bothered when it comes to the rules. We have your secret and it would only be too easy to dig up more," she informed and took his lapse of silence to stand up.

Mr Hanamura clenched his jaw as he instructed the young Ueda to exit his office. He worried about the Suoh family as the Ueda clan had their eyes set on Ouran Academy. "May God protect us..."


End file.
